Life-logging is a social act of storing and/or sharing one's life events in an open and public forum. Life-logging on the internet is considered a form of on-line social networking. A life-log system may record information regarding every moment or milestone for a particular user (i.e., life-log information), and provide the information to a social networking service (SNS) server, so that the information may be shared with others through the SNS.